Vampire Imprint
by Love.Laur
Summary: We all know that werewolves imprint and find their soul mates, but none of us knew that, although rare, vampires can imprint too. But their imprinting is different. They imprint with motherly or fatherly love. Please read and review! First fic.BellaEdward
1. Different Kind Of Imprint

BPOV

BPOV

Two weeks after my change, we went shopping. Since human blood smelled gross to me there was no danger of me going out. If anyone asked about my change in appearance we could blame it on Alice and say she gave me a makeover. We also got contacts for me that was the same shade as my old eyes. Alice insisted on buying me a new wardrobe and Edward and I needed to get furniture for our room. Everyone except Carlisle went. We had just finished getting the furniture and had walked into Nordstrom's when it happened. Alice and Jasper saw a little boy holding his mothers hand. They just stood there with the strangest expression on their face. My power is similar to Edwards, it's telepathy. I am able to send people thoughts then, once I send them one, I can read theirs. I kept sending them "what happened" over and over again. They were thinking of that child and only that child. They were thinking of how much they loved him and wanted to know his name, how they wanted to protect him from everything, and watch him grow up.

"What's happening?" I whispered to Edward.

"It's true."

"What is?"

"Alice and Jasper… They imprinted."

"What?!" I had to be careful to stay whispering.

"Legends say that vampires can imprint. It's not like werewolves where they find their soul mates. Instead we can imprint on children and love them like parents. Once you do, you do whatever you can to protect them and allow them to live a good life. I read it in a book Carlisle has. I didn't believe it. Even if it is true though, it is very rare. Before this, obviously, none of us have imprinted."

I stood there shocked. Everyone, except Edward, kept asking me in their thoughts what was happening. Finally I was able to send the information. Alice started jumping up and down, talking at vampire speed about all the things she was going to buy him, and then stopped because she was having a vision. Jaspers, on the other hand, was excited, but being more logical.

"What are we going to tell his mom? I don't know how she would react if we told her we were vampires and loved her son. She might think we would suck his blood."

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO," Alice practically yelled. "We tell her that we are looking for a job and would love to watch her son. Then we make up some whole babysitting thing and say we have a lot of experience. And we can tell her that she can be in the house the whole time if she would be more comfortable that way. It's going to work. I saw it. I CAN'T WAIT!!"

Alice was, of course, right. The child's name was Josh Ellis and his mom, Carol, said that they could come over the next day so they could all get to know each other. Once they said goodbye, Alice got straight to work on buying anything and everything she could for Josh. Meanwhile, Esme, Rosalie, and I shopped for something to wear tonight. One of Carlisle's co-workers, Daniel Conner, invited all of us over this afternoon so both families could meet each other. He had invited us for dinner, but since we don't eat, we said we had plans later tonight.

The men went to J. Crew. We went inside Anne Taylor. Rosalie and I didn't find anything, but Esme got a satin scoop neck that was black, lime green and white, black denim capris, and black platform wedges. We went to Forever 21. Rosalie got a striped dress that had a v-neck, and sleeves covering most of her shoulders. Her shoes were cream colored and platform heels. She looked gorgeous as always. I got a blue knit baby doll dress. The bottom and bodice was ruched. Then I got some navy wedges to go with it. Thank God I was a vampire and had grace, because my human self would've tripped very easily since the heel was 4.5 inches. Alice already had an outfit from Nordstrom's. It was bright lime green. She had also bought shoes from Forever 21 that were short white wedges.

We all met at the food court. Alice had 14 bags filled with stuff for Josh. All together everything she bought must have cost thousands of dollars. Edward and Emmett got clothes for Jasper and Carlisle too. When we got home Alice pulled me to her room and started getting me ready. She curled the bottom of my dark brown hair. She put silver eye shadow on me mixed with a little bit of blue, black eyeliner and mascara, a little bit of blush, and pale pink lip gloss. I have to admit I looked pretty good. I went downstairs to wait for everyone else. All the guys were there already.

"You look beautiful," Edward said. The whole time he kept his eyes on her.

"So do you, as always."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now and forever, literally." Before I knew it his lips were on mine. We kissed passionately for what felt like forever.

"Break it up you love birds, we have to go," teased Emmett.

"You two, Alice, and Jasper go in the Volvo. The rest of us will take my car," said Carlisle.

We split up into the cars. Edward drove, I sat in the passenger seat, and Alice and Jasper sat in back. Edward gave me a peck on the cheek before following Carlslie out the drive way. He sighed a little because Carlslie was driving slower than usual since we were going over to a human family's house. I was a little nervous since I hadn't really interacted with humans since my change. Jasper, noticing my emotion, calmed me down.

We pulled into the Conner's driveway. It was a beautiful house. We walked quickly, but not at vampire speed, to the door and rang the bell. A woman answered the door. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as we all unnaturally were.

"Hi I'm Sarah Conner. Daniel's wife. Please come in."

We walked in and stood by the front door. When the door closed a man walked over and put his hands on Sarah's shoulders.

"Hello. I'm Daniel."

"Hello Daniel and Sarah. Pleasure to see you again. This is my son Edward and his wife Bella, my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my wife Esme."

We all said hi and shook their hands.

"How was your ride over here," asked Daniel, leading us into the living room.

There on the floor playing was a little girl playing with a kitchen set and a baby lying in a baby swing. I looked at them and froze. Edward did the same. I automatically fell in love with them. But it was a different kind of love. One I had never felt before. Then I realized what happened. We had imprinted.


	2. Please Trust Us

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**  
I really need some reviews! Pretty please! Anyways I wanted to make sure y'all know that I have links to pictures for every chapter on my profile. I'll keep it updated a lot. This whole story will be Bella's Point of View unless I say otherwise. I am also going to put a song in my Author's Notes for every chapter. Last chapter's was Realize by Cobbie Calliat. For this chapter it is Have a Little Faith in Me. Thanks you guys!**

Edward recovered first. "Carlisle can we see you for a minute?"

"Sure. We'll be right back." We all walked out and stood outside by the door. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"We imprinted on their children."

Carlisle sighed. "Well I guess you have to tell them the same thing Alice told Josh's mom. Just say that you two are looking for a job and were wondering if they would let you two watch their kids. Their names are Aubrey and Lily by the way. Aubrey is the older one."

"OK then. Let's get this over with."

We all walked back into the living room. Carlisle resumed his seat next to Esme on the longer of the two couches and Edward sat on the chair next to them and pulled me on his lap. The current conversation was about movies that were out. Emmett had seen them all and had dragged the rest of us to a few. Poor Rosalie had to go many times. But she was probably fine because I'm guessing they made out for most of it. At least that's what their thoughts were all about when they got home.

Having run out of movies to talk about the room was awkwardly silent. Carlisle decided it was time to talk about the "jobs" we wanted, or more like desperately needed.

"So Sarah your kids are adorable! Aubrey and Lily, right?"

"Thank you. Yes, this is Aubrey Marie and Lily Anne."

"That must be a lot of work with Daniel at the hospital most days."

"You have no idea!"

"Well Edward and Bella were looking for something to do over the summer. Right you guys?"

"Yes we were!" I responded a little to eagerly.

"Would you like some help around here Sarah? I'm sure they would love to help with the children. That way you could do what ever you would like or need to do."

I focused in on Sarah's thought. By the look of Edward's face he was too. She was thinking about if she could trust us and she wanted Daniel to say something. Daniel was thinking about how Sarah needed to answer and that he wasn't going to.

I was so focused I jumped on Edward's lap a little when he started speaking.

"Please Mrs. Conner. Bella and I love children and yours seem so sweet and they are so beautiful. You can be in the house with us of watch us the whole time. We just really need something to do and this seems perfect for us. We could come over and for the first day you show us what we need to know then we can watch them and you could do whatever. Or if you need to take one of the girls somewhere we could stay here and watch the other one."

"Mrs. Conner you don't know how happy it would make us if you said yes." I added.

"Well… alright. Could you come over tomorrow to get make sure you know what to do and learn our schedule and stuff like that?"

"Absolutely! What time?"

"Oh I don't know. Let's say… 9:30?"

"Perfect. Thank you so much Mrs. Conner!"

"Please call me Sarah."

"Thank you Sarah." Edward replied. His face had a huge grin on it. He looked impossibly happy. It was almost as happy as when we got married. His face made me wish that we could have kids, but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head because after the change, due to my ability, Edward can read my mind.

The conversation changed to our houses. It quickly got boring, so I got up and walked over to Aubrey, pulling Edward with me.

"Hi Aubrey. My name is Bella and this is Edward."

"Hi!" She was so cute!!

"How old are you Aubrey?" Edward asked. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that Edward really loved her. It was so sweet.

"I'm four."

"Really? That is so cool!"

"Over there in the baby swing is my sister Lillian, but everyone calls her Lily. She is…one…two… three… FOUR months old. That used to be my baby swing but now I'm too big for it. Mommy says if I sit in it I would break it. That would be bad! Wouldn't that be bad?"

"Yes it would be," replied Edward. He was trying not to laugh. She was so adorable and apparently loved to talk.

"Yep. Hey! Doesn't your daddy work with my daddy? I've seen him before!"

"Yes he does."

"They work at the docy office together. I don't want to be a docy. Then you have to give people shots. Those really hurt! They are also really scary."

"What do you want to be?" I asked.

"Well for awhile I wanted to be a princess. Then I wanted to be a singer. Now I want to be a ballerina. They get to wear tutus and those really cool shoes. And, and, and, they get to spin and jump. It looks like so much fun. They are all so pretty."

"Do you dance?"

"Nope. My mommy says we don't have time. I'm in Sunday school, church day care, and piano lessons. I love playing the piano! It's so much fun." Edwards face was filled with excitement at the mention of playing the piano. You could tell he was dying to teach her.

"I love playing the piano too!"

"He is very good at it."

"Really? Can you help me? I always forget how to play."

"I would love to, but I can't today. It's time for us to go. Bella and I will be back tomorrow though. I can help you then. OK?"

"OK! I can't wait. Mommy! Mommy! Guess what? Edward said he will help me with piano! Bella said he is really good? Isn't that awesome?"

"That's great sweetie! But they need to go now and we need dinner. Say goodbye to everyone."

"Goodbye everyone."

With that she ran upstairs.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Bella and Edward, I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK. Thanks again. You have no idea how much this means to us." Edward said.

"Yes she's so cute! She really loves to talk, doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah! It'll be nice for her to have someone to talk to. I'm always busy so it's hard for me to give her all the attention she needs. It'll be nice having you two around."

"We can't wait. See you tomorrow. Bye Sarah, bye Daniel. Thanks for having us over."

"Bye." I said.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow. When we got home we went to our room and lay on the bed with me in Edward's arms. It was going to be a long night. All we could think about were the two beautiful little angels we were going to see tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

**Don't forget to check out my profile! Hope you like it so far. Please review! The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you!**

**-Lauryn**


	3. Building Relationships

So I kinda lied on the last chapter

**So I kinda lied on the last chapter. I'm sorry I'm so late with posting this! I have been super busy and hooked on other fanfics. I was also having a really hard time figuring out how this chapter was going to work. My last excuse is I only have 1 review. ( **

**I can't figure out a song for this chapter. Any ideas? **

Edward and I were ready to go at 5:00. We anxiously were waiting to go. Time seemed to be going exceptionally slow. We watched Emmett and Jasper play Guitar Hero for a while. I let Alice do my hair and makeup, even though I thought it looked fine in a messy bun. But, I had to admit, I did look better after she was done. She straightened my hair and put black mascara, black eyeliner, a touch of blue eye shadow, blush, which I didn't used to have to wear, and light pink lipgloss on. I was wearing a blue and gray striped tube top and skinny jeans.

Alice was looking beautiful as always. She had an orange tank top with a bow on front and jeans. She was bouncing with excitement to go see Josh.

Finally it was time to go. We left at 9:20, because with Edward's driving we would be there in no time. However, we did slow down a little bit when we got closer to the house.

We walked as fast as possible in human speed to the door. Aubrey opened the door. She was wearing a very cute gray dress with stars covering it.

"Mommy they're here! Hi Bella! Hi Edward! Will you teach me piano know? Pretty please?"

"Of course."

"Yay!!"

Aubrey pulled Edward to the piano. I giggled because it was so cute seeing a little girl pulling Edward, a big, strong, vampire. Sarah walked out of her room.

"Hello Bella. Where's Edward?"

"Hi! Edward was pulled away. I guess Aubrey really wanted those piano lessons."

"You have no idea. She was talking about them non stop since yesterday."

"So was Edward!" We both laughed. "What can I do?"

"I think the piano and us laughing woke Lily up."

"Oops. I'm sorry!"

"Oh no dear, don't worry about it. Do you mind going to her?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Thanks Bella."

"Sure!"

I walked up the stairs to Lily's room. On the way there I passed Edward guiding Aubrey's hands on the keys. It looked so precious. Lily's room was not hard to find since she was crying. When I saw her my heart broke. My angel was crying. I picked her up and rocked her in my arms. She smelled weird so I changed her diaper. Then I talked to her and rocked her on the rocking chair. She was so beautiful and so small. I was scared I was going to break her.

"You guys look so cute." Sarah had scared me. I was so focused on Lily I didn't notice her. "I need to feed her. Will you go watch Aubrey with Edward?"

"Of course."

She winked at me, "make sure they don't get into trouble."

I chuckled, "I'll try."

I made my way over to the piano. Edward was showing her what to play on the higher notes, and then Aubrey copied him. She had a huge smile on her face. You could tell she was loving it. I walked over and sat on the ground next to the piano stool.

"Hi Bella! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Edward taught me the C-scale and now I am learning Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!"

"That's awesome Aubrey!"

Edward gave me his crocked smile that I would have blushed at if I was still human, and kept going. 5 minutes later Aubrey was getting frustrated because she was having troubles copying the notes, so Edward pulled her onto his lap and moved over so she could reach middle C. Then he played one note at a time and let Aubrey copy. She was much happier with this. Sarah came down with Lily in her arms.

"Bella can you hold Lily while I make lunch? Speaking of lunch, do you want anything?" I toke Lily gently from her arms.

"Edward and I are fine, thanks. Esme cooked a huge breakfast and I am still pretty full. Aren't you Edward?"

"Uh-huh." You could tell he wasn't paying much attention. He was completely focused on Aubrey and the piano. Two of his favorite things.

"OK then. Thanks again you guys. This is a lot easier!"

"You're so welcome. We really do love watching them."

Sarah gave me a smile then turned to the kitchen. I walked around with Lily and whispered in her ear what things were.

"That's your sister, Aubrey. And next to her is Edward. He loves you more than you can imagine and so do I. They are playing a piano. And over there, in the kitchen, is mommy. I'm Bella. And you are Lily. You're so cute. Yes you are! Yes you are!" I kept talking like this and pointing stuff out like, "There's daddy's office. Daddy is a doctor."

I was so preoccupied with Lily I didn't notice Edward walk up right behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Hey baby."

I went back to talking to Lily, but now I talked about Edward.

We spent the rest of the day there and left at 5. We came back every other weekday, plus whenever Sarah called and needed the help. In the next six months we helped all the time and babysat often, so we weren't surprised when Sarah called asking us to watch Lily while she and Daniel went to see Aubrey at her Sunday School Sing-A-Long the next day. We were happy to do it. We thought it would be a normal day. We were so wrong.

**There ya go! The next one should be up way sooner. Don't you love the cliffy?! ) Please review! I am way discouraged right now. 10 reviews wouldn't be too much to ask, would it? It only takes like 5 seconds and it makes me unbelievably happy and makes my day. Please! Thank you!!**

**Love,**

**Lauryn**


	4. Babysitting

Author's Note: Hey

**Author's Note: Hey. This is going to be kinda short, but chapters following will be longer. Promise! **

**I'm stuck on a song for this one too! Put ideas in reviews or PM me. **

**Review Please! It makes my day, and I am having a cruddy one…(**

Edward and I got there ten minutes before 9am. We were in great moods, even though I suffered through another "Barbie Bella" session last night. I had been dressed in a flowery tank that had green, dark blue, brown, and white on it.

It was rare that we ever got to watch just Lily, so we were excited.

Sarah was wearing a bright orange, silk dress. She looked beautiful. Aubrey, who ran to the door right behind Sarah, was wearing a cute plaid dress.

"Hi you guys. Thanks for coming on such a short notice. We should be back in a few hours. Our cell phone is on if you have any problems."

"Sure thing! You know we love watching your children."

Daniel walked out. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye! Thanks again!"

"Bye bye Eddyward. Bye bye Bella."

"Bye sweetie."

"Lily is in her crib. She's sleeping right now. She should wake up in... oh I don't know.. 30 minutes probably."

"Great. Have fun you guys."

"You too."

Lily woke up 15 minutes later. I feed her and changed her diaper. Edward followed me around. He wasn't as close to Lily as I was. He was nervous with how small she was.

I had just put Lily in her swing when the phone rang. Sarah, Daniel, and Aubrey had been gone for two and a half hours.

"Hello. Conner residence."

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Bella Cullen. Who is this?"

"This is the police. Why are you at the house?"

"My husband and I are watching the Conner's baby. Are they alright?" I was beginning to panic.

"You should probably sit down."

"Okay."

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry, but the Conner's got into a car accident. Mr. and Mrs. Conner died immediately. Their daughter, Aubrey, is in the hospital."

**OK so that's it for this chapter. I didn't get my 10 reviews. ( Please review and keep me going. **

**Love,**

**Lauryn**


	5. The Call

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I had to take a break from FanFiction but now I'm back and so is the story. I never did get my 10 reviews though. Lets make that the new goal.**

**I'm stuck with a song for this one too. Any ideas??**

BPOV

"Hello? Mrs. Cullen? Are you there?"

I was in shock. Sarah and Daniel were dead. They were gone forever. I quickly got out of my thoughts, however, when I realized my precious Aubrey was in the hospital.

"I'm sorry. Yes I'm here. Is Aubrey OK?"

"She should be fine. Dr. Cullen is treating her. She isn't conscious at the moment, but he expects her to be within the next day. Are you with anybody else?"

"My husband, Edward, and their baby."

"Will all of you guys please come down to St. David's Hospital as soon as possible? We need to discuss the kids and what will happen to them with Daniel Conner's lawyer."

"Yes sir. We'll be there right away."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for your loss. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I slowly hung up the phone. If I could still cry, I would be sobbing right now. I sat down on the kitchen floor letting everything sink in. All I could think was, _"Dead. Dead. Dead."_

A couple minutes later Edward read my thoughts and came down with 8-month-old Lily in his arms.

"Bella love, are you alright? Whose dead?"

"S-s-arah an-nd D-david. Aub-b-brey is in the hos-s-pital. Ca-ar crash. Your da-ad is watc-ching her." I stuttered. I couldn't talk anymore. I sent him the rest in my thoughts.

"We need to go down there right away. I'm so scared Edward. What will happen to Lily and Aubrey? I couldn't bear a life without them. Aubrey is unconscious at the moment. Carlisle is her doctor. Go get Lily's car seat from their other car and put it in your Volvo."

He apparently didn't feel like talking either. _"Can you hold Lily or are you not up for that?"_

"_I'll be fine! Just go."_ He handed me Lily, kissed my forehead, and ran vampire speed to the garage. I went faster than a human but slower than Edward to Lily's room to pack a diaper bag. While I was up there she fell asleep in my arms. I got her stuff, enough for 2 nights, and headed out to the car. Edward had already put her car seat in and was waiting with her door open for us. I gently put Lily into the seat and started to my side. Edward stopped me before I could open the door and brought me to his arms. I knew we had to go but I didn't want to leave his embrace.

"I love you Bella. It's going to be OK in the end. Somehow we'll make it through this," he whispered in my ear.

I simply nodded and he kissed the top of my head. He opened the door for me and I got in. The ride there, although fast thanks to Edward, felt like one of the longest rides of my life.

**OK I would've typed more but I have to go and this story has been on hiatus for so long I feel like I needed to give you something so here it is! Sorry its so short!! Reviews please!! I've barely gotten any. It's so depressing. I'll keep going if y'all do!! BTW my name is changing I can't find one I like. Any ideas?**

**Lots of Love, **

**Lauryn**


	6. Waiting

A/N: So I have a new computer and I had all my links saved on them for chapters so I'm writing these without them and will have to find something close to match what they used to be. This updates a lot quicker! Yay me! I'm impressed too. I have no time anymore due to yearbook. Touchy subject by the way, lots of stress involved.

Review!! I feel unloved.

Love Always!

Lauryn

After what seemed like hours but was really only 20 minutes, we finally arrived at the hospital. We went to the receptionist.

"_I don't want to talk to her. Will you please?"_ I sent Edward.

"_Of course, love."_

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen, Dr. Carlisle's son, and this is my wife Bella. We were called about the Conner accident."

The lady was temporarily dazed. I cleared my throat to get her out of it. "Oh! Yes, I'm sorry. Dr. Cullen is waiting for you. Down that hallway and to the left, third door on the right."

"Thank you," Edward replied politely. We started walking as fast as could pass for human speed. We turned the corner. Carlisle was already in the hallway.

"Bella, Edward. I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do about Sarah and Daniel. Aubrey is stable and will heal completely soon. We need you to come check the bodies though and sign that they are them. I'll watch Lily for you while nurse Granger takes you in."

"Thanks dad. For everything."

"Of course Edward. Now go. I know you're anxious to see Aubrey."

"Follow me please."

We walked down hand in hand. The nurse pulled out the two bodies that were covered with white sheets. She pulled the sheet half way off Sarah and then did the same to Daniel. One look at each of them was all I could take. I turned into Edward's chest and dry sobbed. The nurse handed us the clipboards with the forms. We each signed them and then left the room.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Their daughter is in the room the receptionist told you. Dr. Cullen should also be there."

"Thank you Ms. Granger."

Once she left the hallway and the coast was clear, we ran inhumanly fast into Aubrey's room. When we got in and looked at her my heart swelled with love. My poor angel had a broken arm and a broken leg. Thankfully that was all the major injuries. She also had lots of bruises and a few band-aids.

I went and sat on a chair by her bed and took her hand. Edward went and took Lily from Carlisle.

"Edward, Bella, we need to discuss what is to happen with the children."

"_How would you feel about adopting Edward? Please? I need them."_

"_Sounds perfect."_

"We want to adopt them."

"And what about the fact of what we are?"

"Once they are mature enough to handle it we will tell them. And at some point we might have to fake our deaths but it's all worth it. They are part of our lives, we need them," stated Edward.

"I understand. I will talk with the attorney. He should be here shortly. You two will make excellent parents. Stay here with Aubrey and let me know when she wakes up. Let me know of anyone needs anything."

"We will. Thanks dad."

Carlisle left the room. I reluctantly left my spot to go and get a blanket for Lily. Edward was cold enough and the hospital temperature didn't help any.

I handed it to Edward and he wrapped our soon-to-be daughter up. We stayed there in silence, except for when cooing to Lily and her talking. Aubrey showed no signs of waking up for the next 5 hours.

It was getting dark and Edward and I pretty much gave up on her waking up today. I was still holding her hand 30 minutes later when I felt her twitch. At first I though I was imagining things but then slowly her eyes fluttered open.

Small little cliffy!! Sorry for another short chapter but they might have to be like this. I have no time and only get about 20-30 minutes to work on my story!! The rest of the time I'm editing or reading other FanFics. Review mine and I'll review yours!!

ALSO! I am official Beta-ing. I have plenty of experience because I edit yearbook stories almost everyday. I can do it in under 2 days!! Let me know!

Love,

Lauryn


	7. Awake

**AN: I am so so so sorry. It's been forever!! I know y'all probably don't care but I've been having a really hard time. Long story short, some stuff happened, I was diagnosed with clinical depression, lost some friends (one of 9 years), been in therapy, and just other stuff. So anyways I'm better for now. It might hit again once school starts but since I still have 3 weeks I'm going to update. **

**Please review. It makes me feel loved. **

**Love Always, **

**Lauryn (Oh! I have a new pen name too: ..)**

Edward put Lily down and ran vampire speed over to the hospital bed and took her other hand. Slowly Aubrey took in everything around her. Finally it seemed that it all clicked. Her heartbeat went dramatically up.

I put my hand on her arm. "Aubrey baby you're awake."

"B-bella? Ed-edward? Where am I? What happened? Where's mommy and daddy? Oww! My body hurts all over."

"Edward go get a nurse or your dad. It's going to be okay sweetie. Edward and I are here and Edward's daddy is going to make you all better again."

By the time I had finished talking Carlisle was already there. He had Aubrey tell him exactly where it hurt and one of the nurses put a new pouch on the IV.

While a nurse was tending to Aubrey, Carlisle thought to us, _"Bella, Edward, are you going to tell her about her parents or should I?"_

"_As hard as it's going to be I think we should. Is that alright Edward? And Carlisle could we put Lily in the nursery for a little bit?"  
_

"_Of course, love. Your right we should."_

"_I think that's a wise decision to tell her. I will take Lily now."_

"_Thank you."_

Carlisle went and got Lily and motioned for the nurse to follow him.

"Why is Edward's daddy taking Lily away?"

"Because we need to talk, princess," Edward said. I could tell he was dreading this as much as I was.

"What happened to mommy and daddy?"

I didn't know what to say so I just started with, "Do you remember when the car hit your car?"

"A little bit but not really. Are mommy and daddy hurt? Are they sleeping like I was?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer her. Edward noticed so he said, "In a way yes they are sleeping and they can't feel any pain, but your mommy and daddy are going to be sleeping for a very long time princess. They… they aren't going to wake up."

"You mean… you mean… they are dead?!" She started sobbing.

"Yes baby." Edward got on the bed and got her on his lap. I sat next to him and rubbed her back. I was dry sobbing.

We stayed like this for half an hour. Aubrey was slowly calming down.

"What's going to happen to me and Lily? Where will we go? Are we orphans? Can we live with you?"

"We would love for you two to live with us. We were already planning on adopting you."

"What does adopt mean?"

"It means some one else takes you in as their children and they become your new parents or guardians," said Edward. Thank God he did, I suck at definitions especially one she could understand.

"Oh. I miss my mommy and daddy."

"I know sweetheart. We do too."

We stayed like that for the next hour until she fell asleep. Edward stayed with her, her head on his chest. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I went to go get Lily.

**AN: I know, I know, it's short. But I'm going to try and get another one up tomorrow or at least this week. **

**  
I am sorry about how I've neglected this story. **

**Review please. **

**Love always, **

**Laur**


End file.
